Tsundere
by Celestial Requiem
Summary: Sakura tidak suka kopi, tapi kenapa ia betah datang ke kafe yang membuatnya bangkrut itu tiap hari? Untuk menjahili pelayan tsundere itu tentu saja! "Hei, kau tidak ada kerjaan lain apa, selain datang ke sini?"/"Tch, Sasuke-kun! Bawakan aku kopi—rasa cintamu tentu saja." Kepalanya mulai berasap. Seseorang tolong seret gadis gila ini keluar, sebelum ia menendangnya sendiri. oneshot


**Summary:** Sakura tidak suka kopi, tapi kenapa ia betah datang ke kafe yang membuatnya bangkrut itu tiap hari? Untuk _menjahili_ pelayan tsundere itu tentu saja! "Hei, kau ini tidak ada kerjaan lain apa, selain datang ke sini?" / "Tamu adalah raja Sasuke-kun, sekarang bawakan aku kopi—rasa cintamu tentu saja." Oh, snap. Kepalanya mulai berasap. "Kau ini kuno sekali ya, yang lagi nge-tren sekarang itu cewek ngejar cowok _Sauscake_!" Seseorang tolong seret gadis gila ini, sebelum ia menendangnya sendiri keluar.

* * *

Tsundere

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OOC/AU/Oneshot

.

.

.

Kling, kling...

Telinganya mendengar suara bel yang dipasang di pintu kaca depan kafe berdenting. Ia bersumpah melihat kilatan merah muda setiap kali mendengar suara nyaring tersebut—membuatnya ingin lari dan langsung bersembunyi di bawah meja.

Kali ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya hari itu. Yang pertama adalah ketika ia mengelap meja, membuat tangannya tergelincir di meja licin dan mengahantamkan wajah tampannya ke meja kaca— _ouch_. Yang kedua adalah ketika ia tengah membawa pesanan, ia bersumpah mendengar seseorang memanggilnya 'Sasuke-kun~' dengan nada melengking tinggi bersama dengan dentingan bell tersebut, membuatnya menumpahkan minuman itu ke pakaian pelanggannya. Mendapatkan hadiah berupa tamparan dalam prosesnya— _double ouch_. Dan yang ketiga adalah ketika ia tengah melayani pelanggan—baca: merayu gadis-gadis agar mereka datang lagi—yang merupakan ketentuan wajib bagi pekerja—Ide brilian ibu dan kakak laki-lakinya. Ia tengah membujuk—merayu—gadis-gadis tersebut ketika sialnya bel itu berbunyi, membuatnya tersedak dan menyembur gadis-gadis tersebut. Membuat mereka menangis pulang, mendapatkan hantaman nampan dikepala oleh _anikinya_ , juga omelan dari ibunya yang tercinta— _triple ouch_.

Ia bersumpah bel tersebut membuatnya trauma. Bunyi bel sialan itu membawa pertanda buruk. Menandakan kedatangan monster berambut merah muda, mata hijau buas, dengan taring-taring tajam, juga cakar-cakar runcing yang siap merobek-robek tubuhnya, mencabut jantungnya, juga mengunyah benda itu di depan matanya—hidup-hidup. Ia menelan ludah, oke, ia memang melebih-lebihkan. Mungkin makhluk itu bukan seekor monster buas berambut merah muda. Makhluk itu lebih buruk, ia seorang manusia berambut merah muda, ia adalah—

—seorang gadis.

Kling, kling...

"Sasuke-kun!"

Kali ini ia mendengarnya, benar-benar mendengarnya. Suara melengking itu bukan berasal dari imajinasinya, melainkan dari seorang gadis yang baru saja masuk melewati pintu depan. Sasuke tengah berlari secepat yang ia bisa menuju toilet laki-laki, untuk duduk di sana mengunci dirinya seraya berdoa pada para dewa gadis itu pergi dan tak akan pernah kembali. Sialnya _anikinya_ tercinta menangkapnya ketika ia tengah menjalankan rencana. Tch, penghianat. Namun ia tak dipanggil jenius sebagai candaan, seorang Uchiha selalu memiliki rencana cadangan, bahkan untuk kabur sekalipun. Jadi ia beralih ke rencana B, menggelitiki Itachi hingga membuat lelaki tersebut melepaskannya, lalu dengan cepat berguling ke bawah meja terdekat. Terlambat, Sasori dan Deidara—dua pelayan lainnya telah memblokir rute kaburnya yang ke dua. Tch, sialan.

Ketika ia bersiap untuk memulai rencana C satu titik satu, dan mempertimbangkan untuk langsung menggunakan rencana C satu titik dua, mata hitamnya menatap gadis itu yang tengah nyengir lebar, berjalan dengan ceria menuju meja tempat Sasuke berguling—dengan ibunya sebagai penuntunnya yang setia. Kejam, tamat sudah. Apa-apaan keluarga ini, dengan tega menjual putra bungsunya demi pelanggan? Bisnis keluarga tentu saja, kode bisnis Uchiha yang pertama: pelanggan adalah raja. Kode bisnis yang kedua: Raja berhak dilayani sebaik-baiknya. Kode bisnis yang ketiga: Raja yang senang akan kembali lagi ke kafe mereka, dengan membawa lebih banyak raja untuk mengisi penuh semua kantung mereka. Yup, tentu saja.

Atau ibu dan kakaknya itu memang senang melihatnya sengsara. Entahlah...

Sasuke menatap quartet—Itachi, Sasori, Deidara dan Ibunya yang tengah tersenyum sumringah dengan mata hitam yang penuh dendam. Nike sang dewi kemenangan mungkin berada di sisi kalian sekarang, tapi lihat saja suatu hari nanti. Suatu hari nanti ia akan terhindar dari perangkap nista mereka dan keluar dari dinding untuk meraih kemerdekaannya.

Ia akan terbang bebas layaknya burung di angkasa!

 _Sie sind das essen? Nein! wir sind der jaeger!_ —apakah kalian adalah mangsa? Tidak, kami lah sang pemburu!

Oops, Sasuke jadi ngelantur ke anime lain karena saking kesalnya.

"Sasuke-kuuun! _Aitakatta yo...!_ " teriak gadis itu seraya menangkapnya dalam pelukan yang mematikan. Sasuke tak bercanda ketika ia mengatakannya, gadis mungil itu memeluknya dengan erat, terlalu erat hingga ia bisa merasakan tulang-tulangnya menjerit retak—ouch.

"Hn! _A-aitakatta_..." balasnya tak berdaya, menelan jerit kesakitan dalam tenggorokannya. Tulang-tulangnya bisa berteriak sekeras yang mereka inginkan, tapi ia adalah Uchiha. Harga diri adalah harga mati, hn. Walau sebenarnya... " _Gaaaaaaaaah! Asdfghj &%$!"—_Inner Sasuke, dengan ledakan sumpah serapah meriah layaknya kembang api—oops!

Gadis itu menatapnya dengan mata hijau yang berbinar-binar. "Kau terlihat manis hari ini, Sasuke-kun" ucap gadis itu dengan ceria seraya melepaskan Sasuke. "Sekarang ayo tuntun aku ke mejaku."

Gadis itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya di hadapan wajah Sasuke, kuku-kuku panjangnya yang di manicure dengan rapi nyaris menusuk mata Sasuke. Membuat lelaki yang tengah geram tersebut semakin bertambah geram. "Duduk dimana pun yang kau suka, kalau bisa di rumahmu sendiri."

"Apa di hatimu? _Aw..._ Sasuke-kun, manis sekali!"

Gadis ini tuli atau apa? Seharusnya dia datang ke dokter THT, bukannya ke kafe, tch! Ia baru saja akan mengamuk ketika ia mendengar Itachi berdehem memperingatkannya. Ehem, satu kali. " _Grrr..."_ Ehem, dua kali. "Grrr..." Ehem, tiga kali. "Grrr...raaawr—" ia menjerit tertahan ketika ibunya menginjak tangannya—dengan tidak sengaja. Oops!

Gadis itu menatap ekspresi penuh rasa sakit laki-laki itu dan dengan polos menelengkan kepalanya. Ia merasakan ibunya—dengan tidak sengaja—menginjak tangannya sekali lagi. Ia menahan kembali jeritan dalam kerongkongannya, memaksakan senyum manis serta sikap sempurna seorang butlernya pada gadis itu. "Y-ya, di hatiku tentu saja."

Gadis itu semakin berbinar-binar, ia nyaris melonjak-lonjak seperti kelinci. Sedetik kemudian gadis itu kembali menariknya dalam pelukan yang mematikan. Sekali lagi ia merasakan tulang-tulangnya menjerit.

Sialan, ia tak dibayar untuk ini. Koreksi, ia bahkan sama sekali tak dibayar. Kenapa? Bisnis keluarga. _Sigh._

Sasuke membuat catatan mental untuk mendaftarkan diri dalam demonstrasi penegakan hak pekerja di aula kota minggu depan, seraya menuntun gadis itu ke mejanya layaknya menggandeng pengantin dalam pernikahan. Sedangkan quartet terkutuk tersebut melambai-lambaikan tangan pada mereka, layaknya pendamping di pernikahan.

 _Sialan._

* * *

Sakura menikmati kesengsaraan lelaki tersebut dalam setiap detiknya. Sakura tertawa gembira sejenak, ketika lelaki tersebut mendengus kesal. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah cemberut lelaki tersebut, seketika saja bibir yang mengerucut tersebut terangkat membentuk senyuman yang terpaksa, membuatnya bertepuk tangan riang. Ia tak selalu sekejam ini, faktanya ia menyukai lelaki tersebut. Benar-benar suka malah. Ia selalu mengaguminya dan berharap menjadi pacaranya. Namun semua berubah semenjak negara api menyerang... _oops_ , maksudnya semenjak tahun ajaran lalu berakhir.

Semuanya berawal dengan begitu indah, dengan warna-warni yang pelangi yang cerah, dengan bunga-bunga yang bermekaran di hatinya, dimulai pada hari terakhir sekolah sebelum liburan musim dingin di mulai. _Once upon a time_ —pada suatu ketika, ada seorang putri yang mengumpulkan seluruh keberanian yang ia punya untuk menemui pangeran Sasuke di halaman belakang sekolah. Sang putri menemui sang pangeran untuk mengutarakan perasaannya—

" _Sasuke-kun, menikahlah denganku!"—Sakura, berteriak dengan seluruh udara di paru-parunya._

" _Tidak."—Sasuke, berbalik dan meninggalkan gadis itu begitu saja._

—dan ditolak mentah-mentah.

Tamat.

Semenjak kisah yang begitu singkat itulah, warna-warni pelanginya luntur layaknya baju dalam cucian. Bunga-bunga di hatinya layu seakan tak disiram tiga bulan. Hatinya patah _, tah, tah, tah_ —atau setidaknya seperti itulah ia mendramatisir suara hatinya yang hancur.

Semenjak itulah ia bersumpah untuk mengejar kakak laki-lakinya, untuk membalaskan kematian seluruh anggota klannya yang dibantai—oops—maksudnya, semenjak itulah ia bersumpah untuk mengejar Sasuke, untuk membalaskan sakit hatinya karena di tolak mentah-mentah lelaki tampan nan cantik rupawan tersebut.

Saat itulah kakinya yang mengikuti suasana hatinya yang tengah galau tak tentu arah, menuntunnya ke sebuah kafe nyaris bangkrut karena memasang harga yang tak tanggung-tanggung mahalnya. Saat itu Sakura sedang dalam mood buruk, aroma berbagai macam kue manis menariknya masuk ke dalam kafe. Ia memutuskan untuk singgah ke kafe itu, menenggelamkan dirinya dalam lautan _parfait_ dan berbagai macam _cake_ di sana—walau sadar ia akan langsung gulung tikar dalam satu kali makan di sana.

Kebetulan sekali gadis itu adalah pemilik blog kuliner yang cukup terkenal, jika makanannya lezat dan pelayanannya luar biasa, ia tentu akan memberi rating tinggi untuk kafe tersebut. Tapi jika pelayanannya buruk dan makanannya tidak enak...

Berhubung dengan moodnya yang buruk, ia berencana mematikan kafe tersebut lebih cepat dari pada kedipan mata. _Fufufu_.

Kesan pertama yang ia dapatkan adalah pelayanan yang ramah, hmm, _check_. Yang kedua adalah, _parfaitnya_ lumayan, tak terlalu manis tetapi krimnya lezat, _check_. Yang ketiga adalah harganya mahal! _Cross, cross, double cross!_ Yang keempat adalah _OMG_ Sasuke Uchiha—dalam artian Sasuke Uchiha, _my love, my life, my prince—princess?—my-baby-honey-dear-future-husband_ Sasuke Uchiha! Berdiri di sana, terlihat begitu lezat mengenakan pakaian pelayan, dengan seringai seksi itu di bibirnya. Gadis itu jatuh cinta untuk kedua kalinya.

" _Sasuke-kun, menikahlah denganku!"—Sakura, meneriakkan lamaran untuk kedua kalinya hari itu pada orang yang sama._

" _Tidak."—Sasuke, menolaknya untuk kedua kalinya hari itu dengan cara yang sama._

Tamat.

Menyedihkan.

Hanya saja kali itu tidak benar-benar tamat, karena dua malaikat penyelamat turun dari surga untuk menampar kepala pantat ayam lelaki tersebut dengan nampan—terpujilah mereka. Dua orang tersebut, yang Sakura sebut sebagai dear-calon-ibu dan yang satunya sebagai dear-calon-kakak-ipar memarahi Sasuke karena bersikap kasar pada seorang _'Ojou-sama'_. Tch, rasakan itu _shannaro!_

Saat itulah Sakura menyadari sesuatu. Sesuatu yang akan membuat lelaki tersebut tak berkutik. Titik lemah Sasuke—dear-calon-ibu dan dear-calon-kakak-ipar. Yup, mereka berdua.

Setelah berusaha keras bertahun-tahun menjadi _double agent_ untuk mempelajari kode bisnis mereka—sungguh, yang dilakukannya hanya bertanya kepada Mikoto—ia menulis artikel untuk menarik pelanggan ke kafe itu. Membuat kafe yang nyaris bangkrut tersebut dibanjiri pelanggan dalam seketika, membuat mereka berdua— dear-calon-ibu dan dear-calon-kakak-ipar—memujanya. Otomatis membuat Sasuke bertekuk lutut di hadapannya.

 _Fufufu_ , jenius.

Sekarang telah satu bulan, dua belas hari, tiga jam dan dua belas menit semenjak Sakura dan Sasuke mulai berkencan—baca: Sakura datang ke kafe, dan Sasuke dengan terpaksa melayaninya. Namun Sakura percaya jika ia datang setiap hari menemui Sasuke, setelah lelaki tersebut cukup muak dan terbiasa dengan dirinya, siapa tau lelaki itu akan membalas cintanya kelak? Belum lagi, apa yang lebih menyenangkan dari pada mengganggu Sasuke setiap hari? _Kyaa!_ _Tsundere, kawaii! *heart* *heart* *love*_

Ia yakin lelaki itu akan merindukannya kelak, karena tentu saja lelaki mana sih yang tak akan merindukan gadis baik, manis, juga mengesankan sepertinya? Hanya lelaki yang _belok jurusan_ yang bisa menolaknya untuk ketiga kalinya. Dan Sasuke sudah pasti tidak _belok jurusan_. Ia lurus, selurus rambut merah mudanya yang ia _catok_ setiap hari.

Sasuke tidak _belok_ , sudah pasti tidak _bengkok_ , tidak mungkin _salah jurusan_...

 _...kan?_

"Mou, Sasuke-kun _... smile_!" ucap gadis itu seraya menarik paksa sudut bibir lelaki tersebut yang kembali cemberut.

"Hei, kau ini tidak ada kerjaan lain apa, selain datang ke sini?" ucap lelaki itu dengan geram, matanya menatap iris hijau—sok—polos gadis itu.

Bekerja paruh waktu di kafe ini setiap sepulang sekolah menguras tenaganya. Namun semenjak libur panas, ia bekerja penuh di kafe usaha keluarga terkutuk tersebut. Bibirnya kaku harus tersenyum terus dari pagi hingga larut malam. Perutnya keram karena harus berbicara manis tanpa mencoba untuk meludahi gadis-gadis menyebalkan tersebut. Belum lagi tangannya yang gatal ingin menampar mereka semua dengan nampan di tangannya.

Belum lagi teriakan-teriakan mereka yang menuntut perhatiannya. Sungguh, yang mereka katakan hanya _"Kyaa! Sasuke-kun, meja satu!"_ atau " _Kyaaa! Sasuke-kun, meja lima dulu!"_ juga _"Kyaaa! Sasuke-kun, meja sepuluh, kyaa!"_ Dan yang Sasuke dengar hanya _kyaa-kyaa-nyaa-nyaa-bla-bla-bla_ , membuatnya harus mondar-mandir dari meja satu, ke meja sepuluh, lalu kembali lagi ke meja satu, sebelum lanjut ke meja lima. Mereka pikir ia bisa membelah diri menggunakan jurus bayangan seperti serial anime ninja di televisi? Mereka harus menonton tayangan yang lebih bermanfaat, seperti sinetron yang membuatnya berurai air mata setiap minggu pagi mungkin? Hmm, entahlah.

"Tamu adalah raja Sasuke-kun, tidak boleh berbicara kasar seperti itu." Gadis itu menceramahinya dengan kedua tangan yang tersilang di depan dadanya. Namun yang didengar lelaki itu hanya bla-bla-bla—hal yang sama seperti yang dikatakan oleh ibunya dan Itachi setiap hari, ia mendengus. "Lagi pula, apa kau tidak mencintaiku lagi Sasuke-kun?"

Oh, _snap_ , kepala lelaki itu mulai berasap sekarang. Ia bisa merasakan wajahnya memerah, bukan karena malu—sekali lagi _bukan_ karena malu, tapi karena marah. Gadis ini delusional, ia tak waras. Ia seakan mengalami halusinasi gila-gilaan bahwa Sasuke mencintainya, dia seperti seorang pengidap _schizophrenia_ , ia berbahaya. Dia butuh bantuan medis sekarang, kalau perlu di bawa ke rumah sakit jiwa, di kurung di sana selamanya.

Atau mungkin gadis ini memang senang sekali menggodanya, entahlah.

"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang, aku tidak mencintaimu. Lagi pula kau tidak tau apa? Di mana-mana cowok yang ngejar-ngejar cewek." Ujar lelaki itu dengan ketus, jari jemarinya menggenggam erat nampan perak yang dibawanya. Tangannya gatal untuk menghantamkan benda itu ke wajahnya sendiri.

"Kau ini kuno sekali ya, yang lagi nge-tren sekarang itu cewek ngejar cowok _Sauscake_!" Gadis itu membalas dengan kata-kata ceria, ia membentuk tanda hati dengan kedua tangannya. "Sekarang bawakan aku kopi—rasa cintamu tentu saja!"

Sasuke hanya berdiri di sana dengan mulut nyaris menganga dan urat-urat yang menyembul di pelipisnya.

Seseorang tolong seret gadis gila ini, sebelum ia menendangnya sendiri keluar.

Ia nyaris saja meledak dan mengeluarkan semua emosinya ketika gadis itu tiba-tiba saja terlihat sedih dan menjatuhkan pandangannya ke lantai. Kening serta matanya tertutupi oleh helaian rambut merah mudanya, layaknya _scene-scene_ emosional pada anime-anime yang lagi _nge-tren_ saat ini. "Lagi pula mungkin ini adalah kali terakhirnya aku memesan kopi di kafe ini..."

Sasuke baru saja ingin membuka mulutnya untuk memberikan komentar-komentar yang _menusuk_ ketika ia _ditusuk_ terlebih dahulu oleh kata-kata gadis itu. "Ne, Sasuke-kun. Apakah kau tau aku sebenarnya tak menyukai kopi? Rasanya pahit, aku tak terlalu suka rasa pahit."

"Tapi karena Sasuke-kun bekerja di sini, aku rela memesan kopi setiap hari di sini!" Ia mengangkat kepalanya, menunjukkan senyuman manis yang membuat Sasuke tertegun sejenak—

"Tapi sebenarnya alasannya karena kopi adalah menu termurah yang bisa aku dapatkan di kafe ini."

—hanya untuk menghela napas lesu ketika mendengar lanjutan dari kata-kata gadis itu. Sasuke _sweatdrop_.

"Tapi." Sasuke kembali berdiri tegap untuk mendengarkan kata-kata gadis itu dengan serius. "Ini sudah menjadi keputusanku. Tak ada yang bisa kau lakukan untuk menghentikanku. Aku harap Sasuke-kun mengerti."

Gadis itu memalingkan kepalanya, helaian rambut merah mudanya berayun lembut seraya ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Menyembunyikan kesedihan dibaliknya. Sasuke hanya berdiri di sana menatap gadis itu, tak tau harus berkata apa ketika gadis itu kembali menatapnya. "Jadi, mulai besok aku tidak akan datang lagi ke sini."

Gadis itu memasang senyuman tercerah yang pernah ia lihat, juga memandangnya dengan mata hijau besar yang berkaca-kaca. Ia terlihat berkilauan ketika mengatakan kata-kata tersebut, membuat Sasuke hanya diam dan menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong, sebelum tertunduk dengan tangan yang terkepal erat di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Menimbulkan harapan yang terkubur di dalam hatinya yang telah lama patah _, tah, tah_.

Satu detik...

Dua detik...

Tiga detik...

Ding!

"Yosh! Secangkir kopi segera datang!"

Sasuke berteriak dengan sesuatu yang terlihat nyaris seperti cengiran kemenangan bermain di bibirnya, seraya mengepalkan tangan kanannya di udara—membuat gadis itu terlonjak syok saking terkejutnya. Lelaki itu langsung melesat menuju mesin espreso, dengan langkah yang riang layaknya baru memenangkan undian milaran uang tunai. Membuat gadis itu tertunduk lesu saking sedihnya. Harapannya yang baru bangkit, langsung runtuh begitu saja layaknya domino.

Di sinilah ia, dengan bodohnya percaya bahwa Sasuke setidaknya akan menghentikannya. Tch.

Menyedihkannya.

* * *

Itachi merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan Sasuke akhir-akhir ini.

Bagaimana tidak, adiknya yang tercinta itu bekerja dengan sangat rajin akhir-akhir ini. Ia bangun lebih awal dari biasanya, menyapu lantai kafe hingga bersih lalu mengepelnya hingga mengkilat. Ia mengelap semua meja hingga memantulkan bayangan layaknya cermin. Ia tersenyum sepanjang hari, dan ketika ia mengatakan _senyum_ sama artinya dengan cengiran lebar di bibirnya tanpa diomeli oleh ibu mereka—dari pagi hingga pagi lagi. Ia mengantarkan pesanan pelanggan dengan gesit, sampai-sampai nyaris membuatnya percaya bahwa Sasuke benar-benar telah mempelajari jurus membelah diri. Dan yang lebih membuatnya tak percaya adalah Sasuke dengan suka rela berbicara—baca: merayu dengan kata-kata gombal—para pelanggan tanpa paksaan, tanpa tamparan nampan di kepala, juga tanpa tatapan tajam dari ibu mereka.

Awalnya ia tak terlalu memikirkan hal itu, ia bahkan lega bahwa adiknya itu sudah mulai tumbuh menjadi karyawan kafe yang bertanggung jawab. Jika ia terus mempertahankan semangat seperti itu, ia yakin bahwa ayahnya—sang _chef_ di kafe mereka—pasti akan memilih Sasuke sebagai penerus bisnis keluarga mereka. Namun jika ia perhatikan, Sasuke malah menjadi aneh.

Berani ia katakan, agak menakutkan.

Adiknya yang berambut hitam tersebut terus memasang cengiran lebar itu bahkan setelah kafe tutup. Ia tak berhenti membawa-bawa lap di tangannya dan langsung mengelap apapun yang dilihatnya—bahkan wajah Itachi. Dan lelaki itu bisa melihat jelas kantung mata yang mulai menyerupai mata panda terlukis di wajah adiknya tercinta. Ia seperti orang kesurupan, bahkan Sasori dan Deidara—dua pelayan lainnya—selalu menyingkir jauh-jauh setiap kali Sasuke melintas di hadapan mereka.

"Ne." Suara Mikoto membangunkannya dari lamunannya sejenak. Mata hitam ibunya menatap Sasuke yang tengah mengantar pesanan dengan cemas. "Tidakkah kau pikir Sasuke-kun terlihat menyedihkan akhir-akhir ini?"

"Kebalikannya, _un_." Deidara, yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di samping mereka mengalahkannya. "Dia terlihat _terlalu_ bahagia."

Itachi mengangguk setuju pada perkataan rekannya tersebut.

"Maksudku tentu saja aku senang Sasuke-kun bekerja keras, tapi ia bekerja terlalu keras. Ia bisa pingsan jika begini terus." tanya Mikoto lagi, ia menyandarkan tangannya pada meja kasir. "Apa ada hubungannya dengan Sakura-chan yang sudah tiga hari tidak datang ke sini?"

"Haha, bukannya Sasuke selalu mencoba kabur setiap kali gadis itu datang, _un?_ " Balas Deidara balik bertanya. "Dasar aneh."

Kling-kling...

Sasuke langsung berdiri tegap mendengar bunyi _bell_ tersebut, kepalanya otomatis melirik ke arah pintu masuk—kebiasaan aneh yang entah sejak kapan ia lakukan. Itachi mengamati gerak-gerik lelaki tersebut, matanya tak melewatkan bagaimana bahu Sasuke agak merosot ketika melihat kerumunan gadis berambut coklat yang masuk ke kafe—lelaki itu terlihat agak aneh, ia terlihat seperti...kecewa? Saat itu juga seringai mulai bermain-main di sudut bibirnya.

"Anak itu sudah jelas sedang sakit." Ucapnya dengan angkuh. Perkataannya menarik perhatian dua orang yang berada di sampingnya.

"Eh, sakit? Sakit apa, _un?_ " mata biru Deidara menatapnya dengan bingung.

Itachi hanya mendengus sebelum mengangkat bahunya dengan arogan. "Sakit rindu tentu saja."

Mereka terdiam sejenak, sebelum Deidara dan Mikoto tak bisa lagi menahan diri mereka, mulai tertawa keras sambil memegangi perut masing-masing. Sedangkan Sasuke yang tengah menyambut pelanggan di pintu depan kafe bersama Sasori, tersedak dan tak bisa berhenti terbatuk-batuk.

* * *

Ia bahagia, sungguh. Ia bersumpah beberapa hari terakhir adalah hari paling membahagiakan dalam hidupnya. Tidak ada Sakura, tidak ada gadis yang terus menggodanya yang membuatnya ingin mencekik gadis itu saking gemasnya. Ia bebas, layaknya burung yang berterbangan di udara.

Sungguh, ia bahagia, _yuhuu, trlalala_...tapi bagaimana bisa Itachi berkata bahwa ia terlihat menyedihkan? _Bah!_ Ia terlihat luar biasa, kan?

Memang kepalanya mual, perutnya gatal, dan tenggorokannya pusing, tapi bukan berarti ia sakit, kan? Tidakkah Itachi melihat senyuman bahagia yang terpampang di wajahnya? Senyuman luar biasa, mengagumkan, menyenangkan, senyum sempurna yang setiap dua jam sehari ia praktikan di depan cermin ini? Itachi pasti sudah perlu ke dokter mata, bisa-bisanya kakaknya tercinta itu mengatakan bahwa ia sakit.

Dan satu-satunya obat yang bisa menyembuhkannya adalah...buku telepon.

Koreksi—Itachi tak perlu ke dokter mata. Ia perlu ke dokter syaraf.

Awalnya ia berusaha tak menghiraukan kakaknya yang mulai gila itu, tapi setelah kesepuluh kalinya Itachi melemparkan buku telepon tebal itu ke wajah tampannya yang malang barulah ia membawa masuk buku sialan itu ke kamarnya. Tch, ada-ada saja.

Sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan buku tebal ini untuk menyembuhkan penyakitnya? Mengunyahnya? Membakar lembarannya satu per satu, mencampurkan abunya dengan air lalu meminumnya? Atau membuatnya bantal untuk tidur selama satu malam?

Kenapa tidak mulai dengan mencoba untuk membacanya— _duh!_

Ia tengah menguap dengan kelopak mata yang nyaris tertutup ketika iris hitamnya menangkap nama itu. Tepat disekitaran lembaran tengah-tengah buku, di antara nomor telepon tukang ledeng dan dinas kebersihan. Ditulis rapi dengan tinta hitam, nama yang beberapa hari ini tidak di dengarnya.

 _Sakura Haruno_ —nama gadis itu.

Dan dengan kata gadis itu, ia bermaksud menyebutkan gadis yang tak tau malu melamarnya di depan semua orang dua kali dan datang ke kafenya untuk membuatnya jengkel setiap hari. _Sigh._

Tapi jika dipikir lagi, hari-harinya malah menjadi sepi semenjak gadis itu tak lagi datang untuk meramaikan kehidupannya—baca: hanya semenjak tiga hari yang lalu. Bisa dibilang, ia merasa kehilangan seseorang yang mengidap delusional parah untuk diomeli setiap hari. Juga gadis itu yang selalu menggoda serta menjahilinya setiap hari, ia bahkan agak merasa kehilangan pelukan mematikan dari gadis tersebut.

Dan yang lebih parah lagi ia merasa agak...kecewa?

Kenapa ia harus merasa kecewa? Jika gadis itu tak mau menemuinya lagi, bukankah itu memang telah menjadi hak gadis itu? Keadaannya tidak seperti bahwa ia putus dengan Sakura, kan? Lagi pula bagaimana bisa ia putus dengan Sakura, sejak kapan ia berpacaran dengan Sakura?

Atau lebih tepatnya lagi, sejak kapan ia pernah punya pacar?

Ia merinding ngeri, apakah jangan-jangan ia mulai tertular virus delusional parah yang diidap gadis itu? Apakah ini penyakit yang Itachi katakan? Gawat. Buku ini bukannya memberinya obat, benda ini malah membuatnya semakin memikirkan Sakura.

Dan tentu saja Sasuke tak menghabiskan seluruh tenaganya untuk bekerja keras selama tiga hari terakhir karena untuk melupakan gadis itu, hn.

Ia langsung menutup buku sialan tersebut rapat-rapat, membuangnya ke bawah tempat tidur sebelum mematikan lampu dan menarik selimut. Ia memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, mencoba untuk tidur. Tidak untuk melupakkan Sakura—ia tak memikirkan gadis itu, sama sekali tidak. Ia memang ingin tidur karena ia lelah bekerja seharian, bukan karena cemas menunggu apakah gadis itu akan datang lagi atau tidak, setiap bell depan kafe berbunyi!

.

.

.

Kamar yang semulanya gelap itu kembali terang diterpa cahaya lampu. Lelaki itu menyingkirkan selimutnya dan meraih buku tebal dari bawah tempat tidurnya dengan ekspresi geram di wajahnya. Tak habis pikir bagaimana gadis itu bisa tetap menyebalkan bahkan ketika ia tak bertemu dengannya selama beberapa hari.

Ia membuka halaman buku tersebut seraya mencari-cari nama gadis sialan yang tak pernah berhenti mengganggunya, lalu meraih handphone-nya, memutuskan untuk menelponnya sebentar. Hanya sebentar, beberapa detik saja, bukan karena rindu atau apa, tapi untuk menanyakan bagaimana keadaan gadis itu, kenapa ia tak datang ke kafe itu lagi, apakah ia sakit atau kenapa, ia sudah makan atau belum, apakah liburan musim panasnya menyenangkan, berapa pin _bbm-_ nya, _line, facebook, twitter,_ apakah ia sudah menyelesaikan tugas musim panasnya, atau apakah ia akan datang lagi untuk memesan kopi buatannya besok. Pertanyaan singkat seperti itu, yeah, tentu saja.

Ia mendekatkan handphone itu ke telingannya, seraya menunggu beberapa detik hingga panggilannya tersambung.

"Halo, Sakura Haruno yang tengah patah hati di sini. Jika kau benar-benar Sasuke-kun silahkan bicara, tapi jika kau bukan Sasuke-kun pergilah ke neraka!" Ia terdiam seraya menjauhkan benda itu seraya meratapi gendang telinga kirinya yang nyaris pecah mendengar teriakan gadis itu. Ia menghela napas, bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa gadis itu mengetahui bahwa yang menelpon adalah dirinya.

" _Urusai_ , bagaimana bisa kau tau ini aku?" Ucap lelaki tersebut dengan ketus. Ia bisa mendengar nada suara Sakura yang tadinya garang berubah menjadi manis dalam seketika, membuatnya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Oh, itu. Insting perempuan Sasuke-kun!" Jawab gadis itu dengan antusias, membuat Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Gadis itu diam sejenak sebelum tertawa dari ujung telepon. "Sebenarnya Sasori dan Deidara terus mengerjaiku seharian ini, menelpon dengan nomor ini. Mereka bilang ini nomormu."

Sasuke mendengus, pantas saja pulsa handphone-nya menurun drastis. Ia membuat catatan mental untuk menampar kepala mereka satu per satu dengan nampan esok hari. Tapi sekarang ia harus meluangkan beberapa detik untuk berbicara dengan gadis itu. "Jadi...bagaimana keadaanmu, Sakura?"

"Oh! Aku merindukanmu Sasuke-kun!"

Atau mungkin sepanjang malam.

Tapi anehnya ia sama sekali tak merasa keberatan seperti biasanya, senyuman kecil malah bermain-main di sudut bibirnya.

Ia benci untuk mengakuinya, tapi tampaknya Itachi memang benar. Ia memang sakit—dan buku telepon itu memanglah obatnya.

* * *

Itachi bisa melihat bahwa adik tercintanya itu telah sembuh. Ia masih memasang cengiran itu di bibirnya, namun cengiran itu terlihat lebih sehat. Cengiran itu kehilangan unsur _horror_ dan _psikopat-nya_ , berganti dengan sedikit keceriaan dan keriangan. Dan yang terpenting, Sasuke tak lagi membawa-bawa lap di tangannya untuk mengelap wajah Itachi!

Ia bisa mendengar Sasuke berbicara sendiri semalaman di dalam kamarnya beberapa hari terakhir. Entah dia gila, delusional, atau menelpon seseorang, Itachi tak benar-benar tau. Sasuke selalu mendesis layaknya ular derik setiap kali ia mengetuk pintu dan bertanya apa yang sedang dilakukannya. _Sigh._

Ia bahagia atas kesembuhan adiknya tersebut, sungguh! Satu-satunya yang ia sesalkan adalah Sasuke yang kembali menjadi dirinya yang antisosial, dan malas-malasan dalam mengerjakan tugasnya sebagai pelayan.

"Ne, Itachi-kun." Ucap ibunya pelan dari balik meja kasir. "Tidakkah kau pikir akhir-akhir ini Sasuke-kun bekerja sambil menelpon terus? Ia mengabaikan kewajibannya mengurus bisnis keluarga."

Itachi menatap Sasuke yang tengah membawa minuman di tangan kanan, serta membawa handphone di tangan kiri yang sedang dilekatkan ke telinganya. Ia meletakkan minuman tersebut di salah satu meja sambil berbicara pada handphone tersebut, dan sama sekali mengabaikan pelanggan yang hanya melongo menatapnya.

"Sasuke salah menempatkan pesanan di meja lima lagi." Ucap Deidara yang tergesa-gesa membawa pesanan meja lima ke meja sepuluh saat melintasi Itachi dan Mikoto.

"Ia juga salah mencatat pesanan di meja dua dan enam, buatkan pesanan yang baru!" Seru Sasori dengan geram seraya menyeka keringatnya dan memberikan secarik kertas pesanan pada Itachi, untuk diberikan pada Fugaku di dapur. Mata hitam Itachi kembali mengamati suasana kafe yang mulai berantakan karena salahnya pesanan yang diberikan.

Ia menepuk keningnya perlahan, seharusnya ia membiarkan anak itu tetap sakit dan tak memberikan nomor Sakura padanya.

"Tentu saja, kau boleh datang ke sini kapan saja yang kau mau. Hn, maksudku, kau pelanggan tetap kami, bukan karena aku merindukanmu tentu saja. Benarkah? Mungkin aku akan mempertimbangkan memberimu diskon jika kau datang hari sabtu ini. Jadi? Hm, kan aku bilang akan aku pertimbangkan. Tch! _Urusai._ Sabtu ini kalau begitu."— _blablabla_ , Ia mendengar Sasuke berbicara sendiri ketika lelaki itu dengan riang melewatinya begitu saja. Membuat Itachi geram, hingga nyaris saja mencekik bocah itu kalau saja Mikoto tidak memegangi tangannya.

"Ibu, Itachi. Sakura kirim salam." Ucap Sasuke seraya berbalik dan nyengir pada mereka, sebelum dengan santainya melangkah pergi.

Sementara Deidara, Sasori, Suigetsu serta karyawan lain yang tengah sibuk mondar-mandir dari meja ke meja.

"Itachi meja satu!"

"Tidak, meja tiga!"

"Mikoto-san! Tolong beritahu Fugaku-san untuk membuat pesanan yang itu lagi!"

"Tidak, Itachi! Meja lima dulu!"

"Itachi, Itachi, Itachi."

Tch, sialan.

Ooo00ooO

 _Owari_

Ooo00ooO

 **Author's Note:** Terima kasih telah membaca!

Maafkan ke-ooc-an dari fic ini, saya tau mereka ooc, tau banget malah. Dan Sasuke-nya nista, tapi, ah biarlah. Saya memang senang sekali menistakan si _Sauscake—_ digampar Sasu.

Sekali lagi terima kasih telah membaca ^^

* * *

 **Omake:**

Sasuke mendengus jengkel seraya membawa kotak-kotak berisi lilin aroma terapi yang entah berapa kilo beratnya. Sialan, dari seluruh hari yang tersedia kenapa harus sabtu ini mereka kehabisan barang sialan ini. Tidakkah Itachi tau kalau ia sibuk hari ini? Ia punya acara sendiri, kalau lilin-lilin terkutuk ini memang begitu berharga kenapa harus Sasuke yang membelinya jauh-jauh di toko. Kenapa tak bisa beli sendiri.

"Pergi beli lilin itu, atau aku cekik kau sekarang juga."—Itachi, mengancamnya dengan senyuman manis di bibirnya. Tapi melihat dari jari-jari tangannya yang tak berhenti berkedut, Sasuke tau kalau ia benar-benar serius. Membuat lari ke luar kafe tanpa pikir panjang lagi. _Sigh._

Kling, kling...

Ia membuka pintu depan kafe, sudah ada beberapa pelanggan dalam kafe. Ia menghela napas, Itachi pasti akan mengomelinya lagi hari ini. Atau lebih buruk lagi, ibunya yang akan mengomelinya.

Ia menduga suara Itachi yang memarahinya karena terlambat membawa pulang lilin-lilin itu yang akan menyambutnya. Namun yang tak disangkanya adalah seorang gadis berseragam maid, dengan rambut merah muda panjang yang dikuncir dua, tersenyum dengan manis padanya, membawa nampan perak yang biasa dibawa-bawanya, sambil berkata. "Irasshaimase!"

Tik, tok...

Tik, tok...

Tik, tok...

Ding...!

 _Apa-apaan?_

"Sakura! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" ucapnya sambil menunjuk gadis itu, nyaris menjatuhkan kotak-kotak berisi lilin yang dibawanya.

Gadis itu hanya meneleng dengan polos. "Kau menyuruhku datang ke sini sabtu ini."

"Tapi kenapa kau mengenakan seragam maid, membawa nampan, dan tersenyum seperti itu!"

"Oh, itu. Aku bekerja di sini!" Gadis itu menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tak gatal sambil nyengir lebar padanya. "Sebenarnya sejak liburan ini aku tidak memiliki uang jajan, oleh karena itu aku tidak bisa datang ke sini lagi." Gadis itu tertawa kecil sebelum melanjutkan. "Tapi jika aku bekerja di sini, aku bisa bertemu Sasuke-kun setiap hari, sekaligus dibayar! Jenius bukan?!"

Sasuke hanya menatapnya dengan mulut yang nyaris menganga. Jadi dia tak datang ke sini lagi bukan karena dia sakit, sekarat, atau dirawat di rumah sakit jiwa? Tapi karena ia telah bangkrut karena menghabiskan uangnya memesan kopi di kafe ini. Tch, pantas saja ia bersih keras tak mau memberitahu Sasuke alasannya. Dan lihatlah betapa bodohnya Sasuke beberapa terakhir memikirkan bahwa gadis itu menyerah mengejar cintanya dan kini tengah merana karena terus-terusan ditolak olehnya—Sasuke _sweatdrop_.

Sasuke mendengus seraya mengangkat kotak-kotak itu. "Pulang sana."

"Eh? Bukannya Sasuke-kun yang menelponku terus, menyuruhku untuk datang lagi?"

"Tidak, aku tidak menyuruhmu datang."

"Bohong, kau pasti merindukan aku."

"Tch, tidak mungkin."

"Aww, Sasuke-kun. _Tsundere, kawaii!_ "

" _Urusai!_ Pulang sana."

Apa-apaan mereka ini? Pikir Itachi seraya mengamati dua orang aneh itu di depan meja kasir. Mereka terdengar begitu mesra di telepon, layaknya seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang pacaran _long-distance_. Tapi setelah bertemu...kenapa malah menjadi seperti ini? Itachi menghela napas lelah seraya menatap Sakura yang terus menggoda Sasuke yang dengan keras kepalanya tak mau berhenti jual mahal.

"Ne, Itachi-kun." Panggil Mikoto menarik perhatian putra sulungnya itu. Matanya terus menatap Sasuke yang nyaris menggembungkan pipinya layaknya anak kecil yang keras kepala. "Melihat mereka membuatku bernostalgia."

Itachi hanya diam, menunggu ibunya melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kau tau, ayahmu juga seperti itu ketika kami pertama kali bertemu." Kata Mikoto sambil tersenyum riang, membuat Itachi menatap wanita tersebut dengan terkejut. Ia menatap Sasuke dalam-dalam, anak itu tengah berusaha mengabaikan Sakura yang terus menjahilinya dengan wajah yang memerah.

Ia baru saja mau membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya, sebelum Fugaku yang entah sejak kapan berada di sana mengalahkannya. "Aku, seperti dia? Tch. Mustahil."

Lelaki itu berbalik pergi untuk melangkah ke arah dapur, namun Itachi bersumpah ia melihat semburat merah semu berada di pipi ayahnya sebelum ia berbalik.

Ia mendengar ibunya tertawa beberapa saat, sebelum tersenyum jahil dan berkata lagi. "Kan?"

Itachi hanya berkedip beberapa kali, sebelum menghela napas lelah. Sigh.

"Ya."

 _*medetashi medetashi*_


End file.
